Behiye bint Kasim
Behiye bint Kasim is a character in 80 Days. She is an Ottoman pirate captain who terrorises the roadways of the German Empire. She is the central character of the Airship Pirates adventure. Background Kasim is the pirate captain of her airship, the Canavar. She uses the giant mechanical arms of the ship to grab cars and carriages right off the road without ever leaving the sky. She has earned a bit of infamy among German drivers, who fear having their carriages plundered for valuable parts before being dropped back on the ground with no means of getting anywhere. She used to be a promising student under an Artificer in Istanbul, but left him to pursue a life of adventure. Role After leaving Munich aboard a Trevithick Steam Carriage, on the way to Berlin, Passepartout and Fogg are talking with their driver Kristof when a large shadow appears above them. Kristof appears visibly worried, and Passepartout sees a Geyik-class airship looming above them, with giant arms quickly reaching down towards their position. If Passepartout thinks fast and yells at Kristof to hurry, he will manage to open the steam valves wider and gain enough speed to avoid the Canavar's grip. Instead, should Passepartout try to abandon the carriage, the arms quickly grab them and hoist them upwards into the hull of the pirate ship, where they are wrestled from their car and taken before the captain. Once aboard, she explains that she simply wants some valuable parts from the steam carriage's engine, and that she wants nothing to do with its passengers. At this point Passepartout can attempt to coerce her into dropping them off at their destination in Berlin, possibly appealing to her sense of adventure by mentioning their wager. Captain Kasim then asks if the pair will be heading towards Istanbul; if Passepartout says yes she will give him a Lapis Eye and ask him to deliver it to the Artificer of Süleymaniye in the city, promising he will reward him. Eventually they are dropped just outside of Berlin without having lost much time, although Kristof laments his father's reaction to their now dysfunctional carriage. If the Artificer is found in Istanbul, he will explain that he was Kasim's mentor and she sends him pieces of the first automaton he ever created (which was sold off by the Ottoman court) to help him miss her less, and the eye is a part of it. Character Kasim is initially presented as a menacing woman with a striking red jacket that can be seen even from the ground, with a reputation for being terrifying and brutal. However, she is also shown to have a strong sense of adventure, letting Fogg and Passepartout go because she approves of their plight, and was also a promising student before she let her urge to become a swashbuckling pirate overcome her interest in study. Trivia * Kasim, upon meeting Passepartout, Fogg and Kristof, says that 'a Frenchman, an Englishman and a Bavarian' sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, a reference to classic joke format that involves three people with distinct traits. Category:Characters Category:European Characters